Not Your Fault
by Al Severus
Summary: The war is over. Gaea has been defeated . Everything's fine right ? No. Leo is dead and Piper doesnt take it well . Percy confronts her when he see's something he shouldn't . Warning: Mention of self harm. PercyPiper Friendship . ONESHOT


**Hi guys. This is my newest fan fiction. Its a PercyPiper friendship fic . Its just a fic of Piper confronting her gulit after Leo's death and Percy helping her around.**

Percy Jackson was confused. He was confused on how to feel. On one hand , he should be happy. Gaea was finally gone! But they had paid a huge price for it. They had lost their friend , the commander of the Argo II -Leo Valdez. Leo had given up his life to defeat Gaea. Nico said Leo was not dead , he said that he could feel Leo's life force faintly but his friends had given up hope. It had been 3 months since Leo had disappeared (died?).With these sad thoughts running in his head , Percy headed towards the lake in CHB. Ever since the war , whenever he felt sad he went to the lake. It was his favourite place. As he walked there , Percy heard a sniffling sound. Percy hurried over towards the source of the sound. What he saw there shocked him. He saw Piper there with a knife to her wrist. It took him a moment to possesses what he was seeing. Piper was trying to... self harm? Percy immediately ran towards her.

"Piper , PIPER! What the hell are you trying to do ? " Percy screamed. Piper dropped the knife in shock and turned saw from her face that she had been crying for a long time. "Piper , Why ? " he asked.

"Its my fault. My fault ! Its all because of me." Piper said while sobbing

"What! What is your fault?" Percy asked

"Leo...Leo died because of me ." she said.

Percy was shocked. Piper blamed herself for Leo's death ? It made sense though that she would be sad. Although he didn't know much about Piper's past , he did know Piper and Leo had been best friends.

"Piper" he said gently , "Leo's death was not your fault. It wasn't any of ours. It was Gaea's fault "

"No! No. If only... If only I had done something , if only I had fought better , maybe Leo would be here today" she said.

Despite the situation , Percy almost smiled. Piper's insecurities were quite similar to his insecurities in the days just after Leo's death. He too had been buried deep guilt before Annabeth had knocked some sense in him.

"Piper" , Percy sighed . "It wouldn't have made a difference. You couldn't have done anything . None of us could have done anything. " he added.

"You don't understand. You are Percy Jackson , the demigod who saved the olympian's a** twice. But me.. I am useless Piper McLean , who can only manipulate others ." Piper said.

"Piper , you aren't useless. You are one of the best demigods. Hell you were part of the Big 7 of the prophecy. And your charmspeaking abilities are quite useful. It saved us from the Eioldons . And the fact that you dont use your power for the wrong reasons shows how pure your heart is. And if I am not wrong, you have learnt to sword fight too." Percy said .

"You ... You actually mean it? " Piper asked uncertainty all over her face.

"Yes." he said. "Piper , I will tell you something I have never told anyone. After.. After Leo died. I blamed myself for his death .And I thought of ending my life".

"What? ", Piper exclaimed shock all over her face.

"Ya. Surprised even the great Percy Jackson is so vulnerable? " Percy said jokingly. "Piper , I know its really sad what happened. But do you know what stopped me?"

"What?" Piper asked

"Annabeth. You. Hell, all of my friends. Even Leo." Percy said

"Huh?"

"What I mean is I doubt Leo would have wanted us to drown in guilt because of his would have wanted us to be happy. I don't mean to say we should forget him. He will always be in here." Percy said pointing at her heart.

"I.. I guess." said Piper

"Piper , just promise me one thing. You won't try to hurt yourself ever again. Just think of what would happen to us."

"I promise Percy. And... thanks. Thanks for everything " she said.

"There's no need for a thanks .That's what best friends ate for " Percy said and hugged her.

"Come on let's go before the others start worrying about us. " Piper said

 **The End.**

 **Did you like it? Did you not. Please review and tell** **.**


End file.
